Thank You
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: Everything is a lie. I thought that there could be a 'we' but you had plans for that with someone else. You chewed me up and spit me back out. And for that- I thank you. AU.


**DNON**

* * *

_You need to stop._

_He will chew you in and spit you out._

_Just face it._

_You're-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-nothing._

These _words_-

they tell me them every day.

.

.

.

Why do I even try?

_He will never want you._

_Don't even bother._

_Be who you are..._

_._

_._

_._

_-trash._

_I used to be so-_

_-bubbly._

_._

_._

_._

Thinking does nothing.

Dreaming does nothing.

Praying does nothing.

I am

.

.

.

_nothing._

_I am-_

_._

_._

_._

_**ugly.**_

Their taunts echo off the walls of my mind.

It's the same thing-

the same _fucking_ thing-

_-every goddamn day._

_Can you please-_

_stop?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_No._**

He said he would, that _she_ didn't mean _anything_-

_He **promised.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Everything is a lie._

Too bad I fell in 'love' anyway.

I am empty inside.

I am in **hell.**

_All I want to do is believe, but I think I lost that_

_All my hopes, dreams, morals,_

_All_

_..Lost._

You don't need a guy in your life.

It's not like _he_ wants you anyway.

It's already hard enough _living._

_Or am I even living at all?_

My heart beats fast as the blade rushes through my pale skin.

I feel the rush.

I see red.

This.

Is.

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_Specifically__-_

_mine._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody_

_._

_._

_._

_cares._

I keep quiet now-

it's better this way.

Less insults,

less threats,

_Less..._

**_her._**

**They ruined me.**

**He fucking-**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**  
_promised._

Seeing them _together-_

makes me puke.

My heart _rips._

I don't think I can ever mend myself-

-_together_

_it's never an option anymore._

I thought I was _something._

But it was all a game.

I am just a pawn.

_He is a king._

_But I?_

_I am **not** a queen._

_She is._

_She is the light in his eyes._

_The white in his smile._

_The skip in his step._

_The reason why he laughs._

_But I?_

_I will never be._

_._

_._

_._

I tried dying my hair.

I tried...

Being like-

_-her._

But.

There's no point.

.

.

.

_It's useless._

_Just._

_Like._

_Me._

My hair gets ruined that night.

Gone is the silvery gray that it once was.

It is now a dull pink.

_Not a **fiery **red-_

_._

_._

_._

_like hers._

They walk together in the park during the evenings.

He has his arm around her waist,

and _she _leans against him.

They fit like missing puzzle pieces.

_I_

_saw_

_red._

I didn't do anything of course.

It was not my place.

After all, I am not his, he is not mine.

We were never 'we'-

but that doesn't

_-take the pain away._

_._

_._

_._

_Even as I saw-_

_their lips touch,_

_their secret smiles,_

_their body language..._

_I refused..._

_._

_._

_._

_to cry._

The years pass. I move on.

Last time I heard- they got hitched and she's pregnant.

But- they had the fucking audacity to send me a postcard.

_She's glowing._

I don't mind.

My hair's still pink.

_Her_ hair is still _red._

_His _hair is still _silver._

_I'll send a postcard of my own._

He doesn't ask why we're out here, taking a family portrait for no reason.

He just shakes his head and gets our two angels from the playroom, as I go upstairs and pick out some nice clothes.

We get the photo shoot done and drive home.

They'll be here in 5 days, via mail.

_5 days later, I get the mail._

_I open the pictures,_

_he's still at work anyway._

He does a small smirk, and in the photos he looks peaceful-

cocky, even.

But that's okay, because that's how and who he is.

He's _extremely _proud of **our** family.

And I love him.

And he?

.

.

.

_He loves _**_me._**

I met** him** my first year at college.

I was a quiet, introverted, closed girl.

But I knew inside I wasn't.

It's just that _they_ ruined me.

I_ used_ to be bubbly, carefree-

-optimistic about what _love _is.

No one ever really wants the girl who's

_broken._

_._

_._

_._

_At the time,_

_his purple eyes drew me in-_

_my green ones didn't do the same._

It was **his** second year of college.

**He** was the cold, distant, dark boy.

I saw** him** standing there in the library, reading a psychology book.

I thought **he** was out of my league.

**He** thought** he** was out of mine.

_2 weeks later I gained the courage._

_**He** apparently goes to the library every week_

_Coincidentally, the same day as I._

_Naruto, my older brother's friend-_

_told me his name-_

_it's..._

_**Sasuke.**_

I'm nervous at first,

I haven't approached a guy in years.

My self-esteem crumbled when I saw

_his _**silver hair-**

and _her _**red eyes.**

_"So I notice you come here every week- I do too. How are you?"_

_"Hn. I need to study. Fine I guess."_

_"I'm Sakura."_

_"Hn. Sasuke."_

Somehow, we became _inseparable._

Well, more like I go up to him and we would just-

_be._

_I felt..._

_Lighter._

_Happy._

_Wanted._

We didn't start going out until a couple of months after we met.

After all, Sasuke mostly spoke in 'grunts'.

I'm still surprised today that he made the first move.

_"So, how are you today?"_

_"Hn. Starving."_

_"Yeah, I've barely eaten anything all day."_

_"Aa. Want to go eat out?"_

_"Sure!"_

_._

_._

_._

_He is _**_my king._**

_I am _**_his queen._**

**_._**

**I am glad Suigetsu and Karin ruined me that day.**

**Glad that _he_ chewed me up and spit me out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otherwise, I would have never met Sasuke.

And we would never have our twins-

Itachi (after his war-hero brother) and Yuki, our little girl.

_We send the postcard of all four of us-_

_smiling happily at the camera._

And I?

I realized something.

_I am something._

_I am a-_

_A daughter,__a mother,_

_A therapist,__a lover,_

_A wife._

_I am not trash._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura! I'm home!" I hear, quickly putting away the copy of _our_ postcards and large print of our family portraits.

I make a note to find _their_ card so I can get their return address and send them _ours._

Yuki and Itachi are at Naruto and Hinata's place playing with their kids- Kenji and Natsumi.

"I'm coming!" I reply back, walking back towards my dear husband.

He brings me in his arms and kisses my large forehead.

_I see the adoration in his eyes._

_I smile back._

_I am loved._

* * *

**I was curious on how it was to type something like this.**

**Sorry if I had any spelling errors, and if this 'style' annoyed you for being weird, or for the story not being long.**

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


End file.
